


Fur Face

by Olsies



Series: Little Presents [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Kindergarten Duck Flocks, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fights for control so he can stay in school and yet still protect his... kindergartners?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Face

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is not the bully. (Well... Not really.) I don't know why I feel I need to put this here, but I do.
> 
> Also, I rather imagine Derek's baby growl to be like Simba's.

One of Derek’s favorite childhood memories is Laura in the kitchen cooking. Just before he started kindergarten, he remembered the time she made ants on a log before she started making cookies for his class. His mother was away as usual; Derek was never sure where exactly she went.

“Just chocolate chips, or raisins too, Der bear?” Laura asked as she assembled ingredients.

“Raisins, too,” Derek said around the celery. He loved raisins. They were squishy and sweet, and juicy in cookies.

“You got it,” she said. He knelt on the chair next to the counter watching her measure and mix, her face contorted with concentration, but Derek still thought she was pretty. Her long blonde hair was held back in a French braid. Derek liked it when she let him run his stubby fingers through it. Next to his mom, Laura was his favorite person in the pack.

He heard footsteps and he tensed. _Peter_ , he thought as his uncle came in, smiling. Derek felt a growl growing in him even though Peter hadn’t even acknowledged them yet.

“When is your mother coming back?” He asked opening the fridge and poking about. Laura shrugged. She didn’t like him either but she was better about hiding it. “How ya doin’, fur face?” Peter asked seeing Derek. Derek growled and shifted even though he fought it. Laura glared at Peter.

“You know he doesn’t like it when you call him that,” she said as she reached out a hand to pick up Derek, but he ran away. He went to the laundry room and slipped into a laundry basket because all the scents were mixed up and confusing. They hurt his nose, and he figured Peter wouldn’t follow him for the same reason. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up his mom was pulling him from the basket. She stroked his dark hair.

“It’s ok, baby bear,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. He’d shifted back in his sleep. He nuzzled into her chest. She carried him to the kitchen and let him sit on her lap while he had a cookie with milk. When he was done, she laughed at his milk mustache and wiped it away with her thumb.

“I shifted,” he finally confessed before he left her lap. “Peter called me ‘fur face’ and I shifted and I’m sorry…”

“I know…” His mother said. She always knew. She rubbed his back. “You know you can’t do that at school…”

“And if I do, I can’t go back,” he said, nodding. He’d come close a few times but then a teacher came and it was fine.

***

It was fine until it wasn’t. For the most part Derek got along well with his kindergarten class even though he was quiet and they thought he was kind of weird. It was at recess when they had to interact with the other children in the other classes that Derek had trouble with. The smells of the cafeteria were too much. It was worse than the laundry room. Derek would eat as fast as he could and then stand in line waiting for the monitor to take them out. He’d run around the playground ignoring the other children and fill his lungs with fresh air. He’d run and run until the teacher came out and then he’d be the last in line to go in.

One day he missed the whistle and kept running until one of his classmates tried to catch him. Derek wasn’t expecting it, and shifted before he realized what he was doing. His back was to the teacher, so only the kid saw, but immediately she started crying. Derek shifted back. He felt sick and puked all over the black top. He went to the nurse.

When his mom came in, he started crying so she took him home. In the car he told her what he’d done. She nodded sadly, but made no comment. He knew. He’d known She pulled him out of school and they moved a few weeks later.

Derek endured the homeschooling without complaint. He knew he was a monster, a freak. He didn’t want anyone else to look at him like the little girl had.

By the time he was ready to start third grade, he was in full control of his shifting if not always his temper. Talia liked to tease him that he was too serious, but he would just shake his head, retreating to his room. Talia signed him up for Miss Graham’s third grade class at Beacon Hills Elementary School. Derek remained neutral about it until a week into the school year when he made his first friend outside the pack. She was a little weird, but most kids in third grade were. Her name was Jessica and she had soft brown hair that was usually tied back in a ponytail, the loose bits clipped back with Ariel hair clips. She dragged him all over the playground, taught him four-square and tether ball. They played tag and occasionally Red Rover but Derek liked these games less because it meant touching the others, and he hated that. He hated getting their smell on him because then he couldn’t smell his pack as much.

Everything was going well this time until Derek started watching some of the kindergartners. A group of them seemed to really have it out for this one boy and girl. It really bothered Derek. The more he watched them, the more he wanted to step in.

He was done the morning they chased the boy around the playground calling him a freak. Derek didn’t even care why, he just wanted it to stop. When they surrounded the boy, Derek left Jessica and the other third graders to tell them off. They ran away so fast, Derek couldn’t help but smirk, but the little boy wasn’t getting up. He knelt down, wanting to touch him but hesitating, his face full of concern.

“You ok?” Derek asked. The boy nodded. “Your elbow is bleeding.” The boy looked at his elbow and nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said as he got up and brushed pebbles from his shirt. There was still dirt on it though, and a small tear. The kid’s hair was so short but there was a giant butterfly on it making Derek wonder if the kid was a boy or a girl but quickly decided he didn’t care.

“I’m Derek.”

“Stiles. Thank you for…” He indicated towards the kids that had run off.

Derek nodded. “No problem,” he said and went back to Jessica.

For three days, the boys left Stiles and his friend alone. Just when Derek thought it was all over, he heard the taunting. “ _Leave us alone_ ,” the ring leader chanted. “Why don’t you just shut up! You’re such a freak!” Derek bristled at the name and then jumped up when he saw Stiles fall into the gravel pit. He didn’t even hear what the kid said next because Derek running and crashing into him.

“Drop the purse!” Derek growled. He was so close to losing it, it wasn’t even funny. The kid tossed the purse, eyes wide. “Say you’re sorry.” The kid gaped at Derek. “Say it!” Derek squeezed Jeff’s throat like he’d seen his mom do to Peter when he was too much of a cocky bastard. The boy gagged a little.

“S-s-sorry!” He said as he started to cry. Derek squeezed again, his claws extending and retracting a little. “SorrysorrySORRY!” The boy screamed as he wet himself.

“I will, I will… I promise!” The boy blubbered. A teacher pulled Derek off of the kindergartner, and it took all of Derek’s strength to let them pull him back. They were all taken to the principal’s office and Derek didn’t even think to be afraid of his mom’s reaction until the concern on her face turned to disappointment and anger. He didn’t want to get pulled out of school again. He looked into her eyes willing her to see how sorry he was but also how right he felt. Whoever this kid was had it coming. The principal’s door opened and Mr. Rogers nodded at his mom as another woman left.

“Ah, Mrs. Hale,” he said and looked down at the long line of children. “You and Derek make yourselves comfortable in my office… I’ll just be a moment.” Derek followed his mother in the office; the closed the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t shift though-” But his mom cut him off with a look. She glanced at the door, and clutched her purse.

“We will talk about this at home,” she said. Mr. Rogers came back in.

“Mrs. Hale,” he said shaking her hand. He ruffled Derek’s hair a little.

“I just want to say, I’m really sorry Mr. Rogers. Derek is really a good kid, I don’t-” But the principal shook his head.

“Just about every aid on that playground is probably going to be emailing me about this incident,” he said. “Jeff has been bullying Zee and Lydia for some time now, and nothing we did stopped him.” His mom made a face like she could see where this was going.

“I don’t want Derek to get rewarded for making a kindergartner pee his pants,” she said.

“Nor do I,” the principal said. “Which is exactly why for the next two weeks, Derek will sit in my office during morning recess. Fair?” His mom’s face remained neutral.

“Is it alright if I take my son out of school for the day?” She asked. Derek balked. “Just today?”

“Of course, Mrs. Hale,” Mr. Rogers said not missing Derek’s face. “I’ll see you here tomorrow at 10:20, ok Derek?” Derek nodded, staring at his feet. His mom signed him out and they were silent until the got to the car.

“What were you thinking?” She yelled as she pulled on her seat belt. Derek started to say something, but she cut him off. “You’re grounded for three weeks! You’ll help around the house, and when I say move, you move. You will be confined to the house.” Derek stared out the window, relief filling his body. He had been so scared she was going to pull him out of school he didn’t even care what punishment he got.

Two weeks later when he was sorting the laundry for the third time that week, he found he _really_ did care.

***

After that Stiles followed him around at recess which meant there was a whole flock of kindergartners following him around in the morning before school started. Jessica thought it was sweet, but Derek just wanted to hide in a hole. He tried to reason with them, but then Stiles showed up with crown from Burger King that he’d turned inside out. He'd written ‘DERIK’ in green, and colored rainbows on the rest, and Derek realized it was no good. There was no getting rid of these little twerps until middle school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in my Little Presents Series. I think the next one is going to jump some years.... so yeah. *shrug* It will also be from Lydia's pov.


End file.
